Forum:Wybory
No i się stało. Guurahk nie wytrzymał psychicznie i odszedł. Teraz nie mamy zbytnio aktywnych adminów na wiki, co prawda jest nielegalny admin Gresh, ale to raczej za mało. Także, wychodzę z pytaniem, czy nie czas na wybory? --Doom Donut 14:21, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Za Jestem za ViktoriaForever! 14:22, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Ja też Aku'umo'' 14:23, sie 23, 2012 (UTC)' Jestem także za Koniec kadencji? --Operacja Wykop! 14:28, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Mimo, iż nie wątpię w użyteczność obecnych adminów, to jednak sądzę, że przydałby się ktoś, kto na Wiki/czacie Wiki jest częściej niż rzadko... Volg Mc.Araahk 14:59, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) :To, że nie przesiaduję na czacie godzinami, to nie znaczy, że nie wchodzę w ogóle na wikię - bo wchodzę kilka razy dziennie. - ::A czy ja mówiłem o Tobie? Volg Mc.Araahk 17:05, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Jestem za (Kto by pomyślał?) Doom Donut 15:57, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Bez obiekcji... Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Jestem za. Danger55 10:34, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Czemu nie? Shivn (dyskusja) 16:59, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Jestem za Optimus Prime 12:01, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie mam nic przeciwko. Icosel, Toa of Ice 12:23, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Też jestem za. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja głosuję.Onewa:The Master of Comics. Przeciw Dyskusja Nowy admin? A czemu nie moderator czatu? Nie widzę tu nikogo, kto by się nadawał na admina - no, może jedna osoba... - Mianowicie kto, że pozwolę sobie spytać? ;> Operacja Wykop! 20:20, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Akuumo ._. ViktoriaForever! 20:21, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Chyba was pogrzało z tymi edycjami >.> ^ U MAD BRO? ViktoriaForever! 13:04, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) No sorry, jak widać chociaż jeden aktywny, powtarzam, aktywny użytkownik na admmina by się przydał. Podejrzewam, że teraz będę sporadycznie wpadać na FB,a by co jakiś czas dokończyć FF'a. Ale widzę, że ktoś za mnie robi cytat tygodnia ;p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Wybory Widzę, że na wybory zgadza się większa część wiki. Proponuję zrobić je w takiej samej formie, jak na EB. Każdy kandydat musi: - Mieć ponad tysiąc edycji - Być na wiki ponad pół roku - Codziennie wchodzić na wikię (i na chat) - Nie może być zbanowany za wandalizm Kandydaci Tutaj możecie się zgłaszać *ViktoriaForever! 12:41, sie 25, 2012 (UTC)' *Akuumo 08:07, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) *Volg Mc.Araahk 10:15, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja 2 Osoby powinny zgłaszać się same, bo nie ma sensu zgłaszać kogoś, jezeli ten ktoś nie chce być adminem. Vezok999 12:35, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) ^ A czy jest ktoś, kto zgłosił nie siebie, Veziu? :P ViktoriaForever! 09:41, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) : Nie, ale mógłby, bo jak to możesz sprawdzić w historii edycji, Gresh napisał, żeby zgłaszać tu swoich kandydatów. Moja wypowiedź była skierowana do niego. Vezok999 12:35, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Wiem wiem co napisał. Po prostu chodzi o to, że nawet jakby można było zgłaszać innych, to i tak by wszyscy siebie zgłaszali ;D ViktoriaForever! 12:46, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli dzisiaj nikt się nie zgłosi, to jutro zaczynamy głosowanie. - o której i na jakiej zasadzie? Może wysyłania maili na skrzynkę założoną w tym celu, gdzie w temacie maila będzie nick głosującego i osoba na którą głosuje? Shivn (dyskusja) 12:41, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) A może po prostu osoby na forum będą się wpisywać przy użytkownikach, na których chcą załosować? L.L ViktoriaForever! 13:09, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) zależy czy chcemy tajne czy jawne głosowanie -.- Shivn (dyskusja) 13:11, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) A po co tajne? O.o ViktoriaForever! 13:13, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Planowałem to zrobić tak jak na EB (swego czasu) - czyli tak, jak mówił Vox. - To była tylko propozycja Shivn (dyskusja) Dalej robić wybory, nie chce mi się czekać na tą apokalipsę. Uaktywnił się w ostatnich dniach i może głosować? wtf? Poza tym liczę iż admini sprawdzą IP Onewy kilku innych osób bo coś im tu śmierdzi multikontem. Ale zmieniacie głosy :P Poza tym, czy żaden domniemany admin nie uważa się za odpowiednią osobę? Głosy z grzeczności tu nie mają sensu, jak sami głosujecie na innych, to czego inni mieli by głosować na was? Vezok999 11:00, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) ^ Nic. Nie. Zrozumiałem. ViktoriaForever! 11:07, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) :Może nie jasno się wyraziłem. Na przykładzie: skoro chcesz być adminem, to dlaczego głosujesz na Banderwila? Vezok999 11:13, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) ::A co to? Nie wszyscy są tacy jak ty i uważają siebie za najlepszego oraz nie głosują na innych bo wg. nich tamci są gorsi. ViktoriaForever! 11:18, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) :::W wyborach na EB glosowałem na innych. Ale tutaj miejsce jest tylko jedno. Jeżeli nie uważasz się za najlepszego kandydata, to nie rób konkurencji Banderwilowi, którego swoim glosem uznałeś za lepszego. Jeżeli chcesz żeby on wygrał, to trzeba się było nie zgłaszać. Jeżeli chcesz wygrać, nie zwiększaj przewagi oponentów swoimi glosami. To samo odnośnie pozostałej dwójki. Vezok999 11:39, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ale my tu się wspieramy jak... koledzy po fachu... <:v Horseless Horseman 11:42, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::A czy ja gdzieś napisałem, że uważam się za najlepszego kandydata? >.> ViktoriaForever! 12:09, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) No proszę was... Ł.owca? MikuLoover? Oni nawet na tą wikię nie wchodzą, a to drugie to najprawdopodobniej multikonto. Takie osoby nie powinny mieć prawa głosu >.> Też sobie mogę naściągać ludzi z innych wiki żeby na mnie zagłosowali. ViktoriaForever! 09:03, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) :Wedłu mnie każdy ma prawo do głosu. Poza tym od kilku dni wchodzę tu codziennie (nie edytuję, ale przeglądam MOCi). Trochę się orientuję w sytuacji na wikii. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:06, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) ::No to sorry, ale trzeba było edytować. ViktoriaForever! 09:20, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Tyle, że na tej stronie nie da się już za wiele edytować. Chodzi mi o to, że na Fanclubie Bionicle jest tyle stron, że jest dosłownie wszystko. Dlatego bardziej udzielam się na FHF. Tamta wikia ma o wiele mniej stron i jest tam teraz większe pole do popisu i tworzenia artów. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:30, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ale to nie jest wikia od edytowania artykułów tylko od tworzenia własnych <.< ViktoriaForever! 09:47, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Tyle tylko, że ja o tym właśnie napisałem. Tutaj jest tak dużo różnych postaci, opowiadania itd., że trudno stworzyć coś nowego, co nie przypominałoby innego artu. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:51, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::... To tylko świadczy o Twojej kreatywności, jeśli nie potrafisz stworzyć czegoś, "co nie przypominałoby innego artu". ViktoriaForever! 09:53, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Tutaj muszę się z Tobą zgodzić, Vox... - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:57, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::"Przypomina inny art". Jakieś niewielkie podobieństwa mogą być, to nic złego wzorwać się na bardziej doświadczonych. Aku'umo 11:20, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC)' Ale żeś Gresh wywalił z tym. Tylko 20 edycji? Tylko 2 tygodnie? O rly? >.> :To było ustalone na chacie :/ - Ponieważ nagle "namnożyło się" nowych i nieaktywnych userów (którzy nagle są aktywni), trzeba stworzyć zasady, kto może głosować. Więc: - Użytkownik musi mieć ponad 20 edycji, - Być ponad dwa tygodnie na wiki W przeciwnym wypadku, głos będzie nieważny. - Głosowanie (zakończone) Głosujemy do wtorku, czyli 04.09.2012r. Vox22 *Danger55 11:09, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, że to może się wydawać nie fair, że głosuję na kogoś z rodziny, ale Volg znowu może zniknąć i nie wracać przez kilka miesięcy, a Akuumo... to Akuumo. *Podobno kandydaci mogą głosować, a że nie mam świńskiego zwyczaju bycia narcyzem, to nie zagłosuję na się Horseless Horseman 12:34, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) *Kora Magna *Sorki, Akuumo, wahałem się - Użytkownik: Takanuva737 *OdrodzonyStarożytny 19:23, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) * *Lesskovikk 12:33, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) * Respect For Me 13:42, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) *Operacja Wykop! Akuumo * Doom Donut 07:56, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) * Vezok999 10:28, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) lepszy rydz niż nic * Optimus Prime 11:40, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) * *Guurahk 13:47, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) *Panrahk17 18:36, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) *Mitux447 07:19, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) *Kani--Nui - cóż, najnormalniejszy kandydat... *TBPLdyskusja 09:58, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ajson (dyskusja) 08:15, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) oh mein gott... Banderwil *Zinnavyre * Każdy z was się nadaje, ale on ma najmniej głosów. Icosel, Toa of Ice 20:10, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) * Naprawdę nie chciałem głosować, bo znam Bankda i on już FB opuścił wiele razy, również jestem strasznie wkur*iony, że przez jakiś plan który może nie wypalić przegram, ale jednak zagłosuję, w końcu... Bandek to mój ziomal <:c ViktoriaForever! 20:25, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) * Bandek parę razy już odszedł, ale jeśli wygra wierzę, że będzie dobrym adminem, tak więc Aku'umo''' 10:02, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) Wyniki Ze względu na niewielkie różnice uzyskanych głosów, a także z powodu braku aktywności u starszych adminów, postanowiliśmy przydzielić uprawnienia administratorów wszystkim trzem kandydatom. Na razie otrzymacie tylko prawa administratorów, bez praw biurokratów. Obecny skład adminów to teraz: Gresh, Banderwil, Akuumo, Vox. Ja, Kopaka i Guurahk ciągle mamy swoje prawa, ale są one tylko na papierze. W praktyce (przynajmniej ja i Kopaka, bo Guurahk odszedł) nie będziemy ingerować w to, co robicie na wiki. Macie wolną rękę. Prawa otrzymacie w tą niedzielę (09.09), do tego czasu oswójcie się z tą myślą, wymyślcie mowy czy co tam chcecie. Jeżeli przez okres próbny się sprawdzicie, to dam wam prawa biurokratów, ale to już w swoim czasie. Vezok999 12:58, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC)